


PLAY

by GlacierInVain



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlacierInVain/pseuds/GlacierInVain
Summary: 如果Eddy变成了小提琴。





	PLAY

01.

 

 

“我不想待在琴盒里。”Eddy发出抗议，“无聊，而且很黑！”

“我没法抱着琴开车，”Brett无奈地叹了口气，“也不能给你绑安全带，难道你想磕在窗户上？”

“需要安全座椅。”Eddy嘀嘀咕咕，“小提琴专用……哦！我们可以做一期'如果小提琴是你的孩子'”。

“想象一下休止姿势，dude，那就是我在给你喂奶。”

"而当我长成中提琴的时候——"

“呃呃呃呃呃——”

Eddy捏着嗓子，“Daddy，请不要抛弃我！我会长成一把帅气的大提琴！”

Brett笑趴在方向盘上，没留神让琴头敲上了挡板。

“嗷！”

该死。Brett小心翼翼地捧起小提琴——Eddy

——用拇指蹭了蹭他撞到的地方。Eddy又发出咯咯的笑声，像他第一次转呼啦圈的时候。

“很痒。”他抱怨着，“Brett，不要到处乱摸。”

“……说到这个，我就是有点好奇，”Brett微妙地顿了一下，“你……现在有没有穿衣服？”

“………………”

“没穿。”Brett下了结论，“抱歉了哥们儿，你还是回琴盒里去吧。”

结果一整天Eddy都闷闷不乐。Brett可以理解，毕竟跟做人比起来，当一把小提琴可无聊得多了。

 

02.

 

“你能感觉到什么？”Brett问。

 

“感觉——什么？”Eddy费力地挤出回答，鉴于他待在Brett的臂弯里，而Brett正若有所思地用指尖轻轻敲打琴身。见鬼，这太痒了。

 

“在我演奏你的时候，你能感觉到什么？”

 

干，这听着实在不怎么对劲。

 

Eddy愣了一下才反应过来他们没在拍视频，Brett也没在故意讲黄色笑话，他是真的想知道，这只是一次严肃的，深刻的，没有任何其他内涵的理论探讨。

 

“其他人不会有机会谈论这种问题。”Brett抓了抓头发，“你知道，对于演奏技术而言，这可能是全新的视角，如此神奇，独一无二……”

 

他迫切地想要听到Eddy的回答。Eddy终于能够开始思考——在此之前的大半天他都漂浮在一种匪夷所思、莫名其妙的失真感当中。说实在的，困在Brett的小提琴里，被他拎来拎去，简直像个瘫痪病人，好在他现在不用吃喝拉撒。

 

但他们都决定暂时不去忧虑。Eddy甚至主动提出再拍一次小提琴拟人的视频，“没问题的，观众们只会觉得我是在配音。”但Brett没有同意，他不知道为什么。

 

此时Brett的问题把他从做梦般的荒诞境地里解救出来。分析，思考，总结。这是他最擅长的事，哪怕他本人的脑袋正歪在Brett的枕头上，闭着眼睛，丝毫没有要醒来的意思。

 

“再来一段。”他要求，而Brett照做了。萨拉萨蒂的华彩段落，快速的节奏和弓法切换。Brett不能说游刃有余，Eddy尽力体会着“被演奏”的感觉，试图用语言描述那些微妙的改变。

 

他感到……疲倦，同时生机勃勃。第十三个小节出现了错音，再下去还有一次力度偏差。Eddy清晰无比地感觉到Brett的专注，透过按弦的手指和琴弓源源不绝地传来。失误时他的懊恼只会持续一秒钟，又飞速被音符和技法覆盖。但这不是他能决定的事，小提琴只会对演奏者的任何一个错漏做出绝对真实的反应。

 

“我只听到你内心骂了一句'我操'。”Eddy干巴巴地说，Brett笑着拍了他一下。

 

“换一首曲子吧，”他思索着，“稍微慢一点的……嗯，比较富有感情的那种？”

 

哦，柴小协第二乐章，当然是它。Andante和揉弦，Brett闭上了眼睛，习惯性地抿紧嘴角。有那么一瞬间Eddy能“听”到他的思绪，他们一起浸泡在那种平静悠扬的快乐之中。Eddy知道自己享受演奏而不是单纯练习时会想着什么——有时候什么也不想，有时候他想起很多事，画面，气味，触觉，所有好的东西被压缩进罐子里，随着第一个音符“砰”地一下炸开。

 

他和Brett经常有心灵相通的时刻，但远不像现在一样直接，演奏者手指的每次接触都在他身体内部激起回响。Eddy认得那些一闪而过的碎片，因为他永远置身其中。裹挟着音符的情绪洪流是一片海，像他最爱的德彪西，有些事情Brett没说过，Eddy没有想过，但现在他知道了。

 

Brett只是在享受音乐，如同享受和他在一起的每一刻时光。这种感情无需解释，也无法隐藏，该死的，就连人类需要空气都有个科学的理由——

 

Brett想要Eddy变回来。小提琴和Eddy是陪他最久的两样，想想看人的一生有几个十三年，有几次凭一腔孤勇跨越世界的旅程。异国的街道，陌生而明亮的早晨。他们的脚步自由自在，能够触碰，对视，一直并肩。

 

可莫名其妙的事就这么发生了。现在他能够直接与Eddy的灵魂对话，他们的默契达到前所未有的高度。可是这……这不足够，想象你充满激情地演奏一首曲子，却在乐章高潮被迫停下。其实他不喜欢，他知道Eddy也不会喜欢。他喜欢……Brett停手，深深地呼吸了一次。

 

好吧，他们的“理论探讨”似乎跑歪了，好在Brett现在看不到他的脸。如果他还是Eddy，这一刻他绝对会去拥抱Brett。甚至连拥抱也不足够，更好的方式是来一曲合奏，或者……他们不约而同地沉默下来，Brett盯着琴——盯着Eddy，有些紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。

 

“有生命的是音乐和演奏者。”Eddy避重就轻地告诉他，“即使是我跟小提琴合为一体，我仍然只能用人类的方式去感受。Brett，这算是老生常谈了，乐曲的展开传递情感，而你的状态决定乐曲的状态，所以我没法说在你演奏时我能感觉到什么，反正那些东西你都已经感觉到了。”

 

“嗯哼。”Brett拨了拨弦，Eddy自暴自弃地想象那双手穿过自己的发丝。“就只有这些吗？”

 

“不止。”他冷静地回答，“不过我想再确认一下，你能试试那首BAE吗？”

 

“……很有情趣。”Brett煞有介事地点点头，“这么说吧，Eddy，我要在你的G弦上拉。”


End file.
